We need to stop!
by bee87
Summary: Bella is happily married to Jacob but is carrying on an affair with Edward. There are dire consequences to this. Read on to find out what they are. Rated M for lemons. OOC/AH/AU


**It's another one-shot challenge from Everclearbabe and me.**

**Rules are:**

**Bella has to be kissing (or more) bot Jacob and Edward**

**Must be 1000 words long**

**Must use the following 10 words:**

**Barrette**

**Predicament**

**Triumphant**

**Rainbow**

**Cologne**

**Sharp**

**Volume **

**Carotid**

**Classified**

**Sweeping**

**We need to stop!**

**BPOV**

"Edward we have to stop this" I tore my lips and myself away from him. I rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Why?" he asked, his hand wrapping around my arm. Again I felt the jolt of electricity that ripped through me at his touch.

"It's not fair to Jacob" I explained, pulling away from him and standing up, wrapping a sheet around me. Edward leaned back, propping his head on the headboard, his hands folded behind his head, looking **triumphant**. His bronze-coloured locks were in disarray from my fondling, his muscular chest had a sheen of sweat across it. I didn't love Edward and he didn't love me. This thing between us was driven by lust. I loved Jake and Edward had a girlfriend, whom I didn't know anything about.

I scrambled around on the floor at the foot of the bed, searching. "What are you doing?" Edward asked, repositioning himself so that he was sat up in the bed.

"Have you seen my underwear?" I said all flustered.

"Hang on" he leant over the side of the bed "Bra" he said, as he flung the black, lacy undergarment at me. I only just caught it! Then his hands were rummaging around on the bed. "Panties" he said huskily with a devilish smile on his face. Edward was holding my bunched up panties in his left hand.

"Hey, hand them over" I said, holding my hand out.

"Uh-uh not so fast" he said. Before I could stop him his hands were on my hips, pulling me down onto the bed. I was flat on my back and he was on top of me, propped up on his elbows so as to keep his weight off of me. I couldn't control myself as I lifted my head up to his and locked my arms around the back of his neck. Our mouths collided as we kissed hungrily. Edward sucked on my bottom lip and heat travelled throughout my body. I slid my tongue into his mouth as he simultaneously rolled over on to his back, pulling me with him, so that I was now on top, just how I liked it! Tearing my lips from his the words came falling out of my mouth "Do you think we should be doing this?"

He rolled us over again "I do"came his response. This was new for us and I was excited by it. How could something that felt this good be so wrong?

**EPOV**

"Have you seen my **barrette**?" Bella asked, she was fully clothed now and putting her jewellery back on.

"Your what?" I asked.

"My hair thing, it's my favourite one. Shoot" she stamped her foot in annoyance.

"I'm sure it will turn up. When I find it I'll bring it into work, OK?"

"I guess" she sighed.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, umm when you get in tomorrow can you come straight into my office"

"Sure" I beamed. Looks like Mrs Black couldn't get enough of good old Edward Cullen. We had never had sex at work before, but then I had never been on top until this afternoon! Our relationship was heading in a new and interesting direction. I for one welcomed the change.

"Bye" she waved.

"Bye" I waved back. Then I was left alone in my apartment. Tanya, my girlfriend would be home in about an hour, I should probably change the sheets before she got back. My relationship with Bella was about sex, not love. We had a carnal desire for each others bodies but there wasn't anything more substantial to our relationship.

I tossed the sheets into the laundry basket and took some fresh ones from the linen closet. I was just smoothing the creases out on the bed when Tanya walked through the door "Hun, where are you?" she called out.

"I'm up here babe" I shouted back. I heard her making her way up the stairs, then the door creaked open and she walked in.

"What are you doing?" she came up behind me, kissing me behind my earlobe.

"Just straightening a few things out" I hurriedly explained.

"Kiss me" she ordered. I turned around to face her, I lifted her chin up with my index finger, then brushed a few stray hairs back from her face before brushing my lips across hers. I kissed her tenderly, pouring all my love for her into the kiss, my palm lightly caressed her face and then I pulled away from her.

"So how was your day?" I asked her.

"Oh you know just another fun day at Sun Valley Middle school"

"You want to tell me all about it?" I asked as I began kneading her shoulders, releasing all the tension that had built up during the day.

"Not really" she sighed, walking away from me. "How was your day?" she smiled, as she began picking up the clothes that I had strewn across the floor just a few hours ago.

"It was OK I guess" I said. "But enough about work, can we talk about something else?"

"OK" as she picked up my shirt something shiny and silver dropped to the floor. "Edward?" Tanya turned to face me.

"Yeah" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Have you had another woman in our bedroom?" she asked, picking up the barrette.

Think quickly Edward. "Haha, no of course not" I smiled. "This is Alice's" I said, grabbing the thing and swiftly hiding it in the top drawer of my nightstand.

"I've never seen your sister wearing a barrette before?"

"Maybe she's trying something new" I surprised myself at how quickly I could come up with excuses.

"If something's going on with you and another woman I'd rather you just told me" My excuses weren't soothing her suspicions.

"I love _you _Tanya, there's no one else" This was partially true I did only love Tanya. I didn't want to upset her by admitting that I had been sexually involved with another woman for the past three months. I never set out to have an affair because I know that if Tanya ever found out it would be devastating to her. Since I had started working for Bella Black at the recording studio three months ago my libido had taken over. I became a different person when I was with her.

**BPOV**

After leaving Edward's apartment I jumped in my car and once again felt sickened to the pit of my stomach about what I had done. I looked at my face in the rear view mirror, I still looked a little flushed from my afternoon delight with Edward. I felt dirty and as I pulled out I could smell Edward's **cologne **on my skin.

Once I got home I went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. After stripping out of my clothes I stepped under the shower head and let the hot water run over me, cleaning me of my sinful ways. I twisted the faucet, stopping the running water. I wrapped a towel around me and walked over to the mirror. I wiped the steam that had accumulated there away and took a good hard look at myself. Why after three months of fooling around with my assistant was I still doing it? One day mine and Edward's luck would run out and our loved ones would pay the price for our unfaithful behaviour. I had tried more than once to end things with him. Everytime I went to his apartment to talk I ended up sleeping with him again, I couldn't stop myself. When we were in a room alone my libido and desire for Edward's body took over.

I wasn't planning on going out of the house again so I just slipped on some jeans and a grey hoodie. The clothes I wore when I was just at home lounging around. I picked up my discarded office attire, a black pencil skirt, white blouse and black suit jacket from the bathroom floor and chucked it into the laundry basket.

Jake would be coming home soon and I needed to make a start on dinner. Cooking was one of my passions. I took out some mince and threw it into a saucepan, warming it through and then adding some chopped up tomatoes, onions and chopped parsley.

"Hi Babe" Jake called, as he walked through the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen" I called back.

"Mmm, smells good" he smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Bella, you know my work is **classified**" he replied apologetically.

"I know, I know" you see my husband worked for the Counter Terrorist Unit in Los Angeles, which meant that he couldn't really talk about what he did all day. "Can you get me the spaghetti?" I asked.

"Sure sure" he smiled, he opened up the cabinet and pulled out the packet of spaghetti. I started up another hotplate and poured some water into a new saucepan. Once the water came to the boil I added a handful of spaghetti in.

"I'll go lay the table" Jake opened the drawer and took out some cutlery before disappearing out into the dining room.

I finished up in the kitchen and then took the plates out to the table where Jake was sat, waiting for me. I went back and picked up the bowl of salad bits that I had thrown together. When I arrived back at the table he was pouring me a glass of white wine. He always knew exactly what I wanted.

Once we had eaten and cleaned the dishes Jake suggested putting some music on. He turned on the stereo and put a CD on. We finished the bottle of wine we started at dinner. We were curled up on the couch, me laying in Jacob's arms. I turned my head to face him and looked into his eyes before moving my glance to his lips. He saw my look and brought his mouth down to mine and kissed me softly.

"Come on" Jake stood up and held his hand out to mine.

"Why? What do you plan on doing?" I asked, smiling at him.

"I plan on **sweeping **you off your feet" he replied.

"OK" I chuckled. Once I was standing he literally swept me off my feet as he picked me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom.

We undressed each other and laid down on the bed, kissing. Jake's hand caressed my face and my hands were tangled in his long, black hair.

Taking his sweet, caressing lips from mine Jake said "Bella, before we go any further I want to talk to you about something" his tone had become very serious.

"Is everything OK honey?" I asked, worried that he had somehow found out about Edward and me even though we had always taken all precautions necessary to make sure that nobody found out about us.

"Yes, everything is perfect" he placed a little kiss on the tip of my nose. "But you know what I think would make things even more perfect?" his lips nibbling my earlobe.

"What?" I asked.

"I think we should have a child" he finished with a smile.

"Wow" I breathed out. I hadn't thought about getting pregnant. I wasn't sure that Jake even wanted kids.

"How do you feel about that Bella?" he leant back, in order to read my face.

"Yes" I said excitedly, smothering his face in little butterfly kisses.

"So we're trying to get pregnant?" he asked, making sure he had understood me correctly.

"Yes. We're trying to get pregnant" I confirmed.

…...........................................

There was a **sharp**, shrill noise as the phone rang. It awoke me from my pleasant sleep. Being closest to the phone Jake answered. "Hello" he paused as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. "OK, I'm coming in. It will take me about twenty minutes" he put the phone down.

"Who was that?" I asked groggily.

"It was work, they need me to come in" he kissed me on the lips before going to the bathroom to get showered and dressed.

I looked over at the alarm clock it was five am. I would be getting up for work in a couple of hours. It didn't take me long to fall back to sleep. In what seemed like only a few minutes the alarm clock began blasting out the latest tune at full **volume**.

…..................................

I got to the studio at just after nine o'clock. I walked straight to my office and Edward was already sat down, waiting for me. As I took my seat opposite him he handed me my Café Late. "Thank you" I said, taking it from him. Our fingers touched and I felt a tingling sensation. I closed my eyes and repeated my internal monologue to myself. Bella you're trying to to get pregnant and this fling with your assistant has to end. I opened my eyes, feeling empowered and ready to tell Edward that I wanted to end things.

"Edward, you and I both know that things between us have to stop. We can't keep doing what we've been doing. We both love other people and we're hurting them." I explained.

"OK" he agreed. "Here, I believe this belongs to you" he handed my barrette back to me.

"Thank you" I said taking it from him.

**EPOV**

I had to get out of the office quickly before we both did something that we would regret later. Bella was right we had to stop!

We had been alone in a room for about five minutes now, any longer and I knew we wouldn't be able to stop ourselves. "I'll be going now" I stood up from the chair and headed to the door.

"Edward, I need that list by lunchtime" Bella said as she walked to the door with me. What was she doing? She must know that being this close to each other would land us in quite the **predicament**.

My hand was on the doorknob and I really did mean to leave, but then Bella's hand brushed against me and my lust took over. I locked her door. "Edward no, we can't do this" she half heartedly protested.

My mouth collided with hers, hungrily possessing all of her lips. Our tongues slid against each other easily.

My hand travelled down the length of her body, having reached the hem of her dress I slid my hand under the material and felt her responsive skin under my fingertips. I trailed my kisses down her collarbone as my hand wrapped around her panties, I ripped them from her body. My mouth pressed against hers again, demanding, she gave everything in return, moaning as she lost control.

After discarding her torn panties to the floor I slipped my hands in between her legs, where I coaxed her to readiness by slipping my fingers inside, around, up, down. At the same time, I drove her senseless with my thumb. I felt her crash around my fingers.

Never losing contact with my mouth she unbuckled my belt and pulled my zipper down, freeing me from the constraints of my pants. She pushed my pants and boxers down, having already extracted a condom from my wallet. She ran her fingers over my length before sheathing me. I let out a hiss at her touch. She jumped up onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist and then guided me into her. I thrusted in and out of her my mouth moving firmly against hers and my hands fondling her breasts. Her hands were in my hair, twisting and pulling. This woman was truly my undoing and I was hers. As Bella pulled her lips from mine I felt her hot breath fan across my face. We were both panting heavily, I sucked on her bottom lip and then we were nipping at each others mouths. A few more thrusts and I fell over the edge, Bella not far behind me.

**BPOV**

I didn't want to fire Edward he was an amazing assistant but we couldn't be alone in a room for more than five minutes without it becoming sexual. I smoothed my dress back down and picked up my torn panties, throwing them in the bin. They were no use to me anymore, I just hope the cleaners wouldn't notice them when they emptied the bin. Edward was running his fingers through his sex hair, trying to make it less obvious what had just occurred between us. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"Mrs Black. Why is your door locked?" Jane called.

"Just a second" I called back. "You need to hide" I whispered to Edward.

"What?" he chuckled.

"If Jane sees you in here she's going to know something's going on between us" I hurriedly explained.

"How'd you figure that?" he asked, sometimes he could be a little dense.

"Hello, my door is locked. Why else would you lock your door when your male assistant is in your office"

"Oh right. Where am I supposed to hide?"

"Here get under the desk" he crawled into the space under my desk.

I unlocked the door. "Yes Jane. What is it that's so urgent?" I smiled at her.

"I've been trying to call you for the past twenty minutes. It's your husband Mrs Black. He was involved in an accident and he was rushed to the ER. He's been asking for you"

"Oh God is he OK?" My heart jumped up into my throat.

"They wouldn't give me any information"

"Thank you Jane. Cancel my appointments for this afternoon" She turned and walked away.

"Ow" Edward emerged from underneath my desk, rubbing his head. "I can drive you to the hospital if you want?" he kindly offered.

"No, it's fine I can drive myself" I said, tears falling down my cheek. I would never forgive myself if something really bad had happened to Jake whilst I was fooling around with another man.

"Bella, you aren't in any condition to drive. Please, let me do this for you" he rested his hand on my arm.

"OK" I whimpered.

…...........................................

"Can't you drive any faster?" I asked, this was taking too long. I should be at the hospital by now.

"Bella, I'm going as fast as I can" he nervously smiled.

"Just drop me here. I'll run inside why you park" I opened the door and ran the last few feet to the Emergency Room entrance.

I rushed to the admit desk. "Hi, I'm Bella Black. I believe my husband Jacob Black was brought in here. He's had some kind of accident. Can you tell me where he is please?"

"If you'd like to take a seat over there" he pointed to some chairs where other people were waiting. "Your husband's Doctor will be with you soon"

"Thanks"

As I sat down I saw a **rainbow **painted on the wall of the waiting room. It was probably there for the kids. My thumbs were nervously twitching as I waited for the Doctor to come and talk to me. I was probably getting myself worked up for something silly like a broken arm.

"Mrs Black" A young female with blonde hair called.

"Yes" I said, putting my hand up so that I was easily identifiable.

"If you would like to follow me" she said.

We walked into another room "Please take a seat Mrs Black" she gestured to a plush, green chair. I sat down, nerves setting in now. The news couldn't be good if I had been taken into a room away from everyone else.

"I'm Doctor Hale and I have been in charge of your husband's care since he was brought in about an hour ago" she began. "Your husband was brought in with a broken jaw. A piece of bone from his jaw cut his **carotid **artery."

"Oh my God" I covered my mouth with my hands.

"The surgeon was able to tie off the artery and stop the bleeding"

"Thank God" I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"We believe that your husband suffered from what's called an air embolism"

"Sorry, what does that mean?"

"It's where air gets into the blood-circulation. In your husband's case we believe that this travelled into his brain. We performed CPR and put your husband on a bypass machine, that's a machine that does the work of the heart and lungs. Mrs Black your husband's injuries were too severe and we were unable to save him. I'm very sorry for your loss" she put her hand on mine.

"No, no" I shook my head. "My husband came in here and he was talking" I was now standing, pointing my finger at the Doctor.

"Mrs Black I'm very sorry" she repeated. "It took about twenty minutes before your husband's true injuries became apparent and yes when he first came in he was awake and talking."

"How did it happen?" I asked, wiping tears from my face.

"I believe he was involved in some sort of explosion, I'm sorry that's all I know. Mrs Black, I know this is a difficult time but your husband had an organ donor card are you happy for us to take your husband's organs?"

"It's what Jake would have wanted, to help other people. Yes" the last word came out as a squeak.

"Would you like to see your husband before we take him upstairs?"

"Yes" I sniffed. I followed her out into the hallway and was shocked to see Edward standing outside the doorway of the room that I was being taken towards.

I ran up to him, I slapped him across the face "You bastard. My husband died alone, I wasn't here to say goodbye because I was with you" I said with venom. "He was all alone" I cried. I started punching against Edward's chest, he didn't even try to stop me. He just stood there, still like a statue. Having gotten my anger out a wave of fresh grief washed over me. My body racked with my sobs. I was making a mess of Edward's shirt but I didn't care. I couldn't support my weight any longer and collapsed to the floor. I didn't hit the floor as Edward wrapped his arms around me and sat down with me. I unfolded my arms from his chest and wrapped them around him, seeking comfort in his arms.

We sat like that on the floor for what must have been ten minutes until I had cried until I could cry no longer. Doctor Hale had been waiting for me until I was ready to go into the room and say goodbye to Jake one final time. She pushed through the double doors and I followed. I stopped when I realized that Edward wasn't there with me. I turned round to see him just standing there.

"You go ahead, I should probably get going anyways" he said sombrely.

"Please, don't go" I held out my hand for him to take, which he did.

I reached Jake's bedside and let go of Edward's hand as I went over to Jake. He looked peaceful, it were as if he were asleep. I stroked my hand across the russet skin of his face. "He's still warm?" I

inquired, maybe they had made a mistake.

"That's the bypass machine. We had to keep him on it to keep his organs viable" Doctor Hale explained.

I leant down to Jake's ear "I love you, always and forever" then I moved my lips to his and kissed him, our last kiss. A solitary tear rolled down my cheek and onto his.

Another doctor walked into the room "We're going to take him upstairs now" he said. He kicked the brake off on the gurney and he was wheeled out of the room, Doctor Hale left and Edward and I were left in the empty room.

"We had just decided to try for a baby. We were going to have a family, now that will never happen" I looked up into his face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" he said with compassion. He wrapped his warm, strong arms around me and I sobbed into his chest.

**A/N You decide who get's your vote? You'll either love or hate the end? Do you think Jake and Bella got pregnant that night? Let me know what you think. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Follow the link for Everclearbabe's story : http: // www. fanfiction. net /s / 5345827 / 1/ (take out the spaces)  
**


End file.
